Catastrophically in Love
by xXShiningintheDarkXx
Summary: /SasuSaku/ Sasuke didn't know any other way of doing it. He wasn't exactly renowned for his romantic side. But Sakura wouldn't have it any other way. Slight fluff and slightly OOC Sasuke. Rated T for mild violence. R&R!


Hey guys!

I'm back with another SasuSaku fic. Hope you don't mind that Sasuke is a bit OOC in this one, but I just have to get this idea out! Then I can get back to studying for my exams!

**Warnings: OOC Sasuke**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

Sasuke stood in the middle of the training ground, Sharingan activated, scanning the ground for the monstrous chakra signature he had picked up a moment earlier. He pivoted on one foot, kunai in hand, waiting for the next barrage of attacks. He could handle it. He was an Uchiha after all!

Suddenly, with a loud whoosh, shuriken came flying at him from his right. Dodging it, he looked around. His Sharingan immediately picked up movement in front of him. Landing against a tree trunk, he pushed off from it, using the momentum to hurtle towards the chakra signature he knew all too well. He performed a series of hand signals, which was picked up by the assailant.

A pair of bright green eyes grew wide with alarm.

**"****Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"**

She just had moved when the fireball hit the trees with full force. Flames engulfed the green; dull leaves sparking into a blazing inferno. Her world had become one of reds, yellows and whites. She could feel immense heat behind her as she jumped out into the open, ready with her fists up and blazing.

Immediately, she was assaulted with kunais, hurtling towards her with deadly precision. Cursing slightly, she somersaulted to the left. That's when she noticed the paper tags. Her eyes widened again.

"Oh sh.."

**Boom.**

…

Sasuke landed at the edge of the clearing which was untouched, as the paper tags exploded mid air. However, he couldn't locate his opponent, even with the Sharingan. Walking out, cautiously, he noticed an object lying on the ground. A log of wood.

So she used substitution.

With the time he wasted pondering this, the kunoichi managed to approach the ninja and take him by surprise.

**"****CHYA!"**

Looking up, he was met with her bearing down upon him, complete with fists glowing with the amount of chakra she put into them and a triumphant look plastered on her face. When her hands met his chest, every bit of air was knocked out of him. With the momentum she used to punch him, he flew back into the canopy of trees and slammed into hard bark.

…

Haruno Sakura couldn't believe it when her most powerful ninjutsu actually hit the Uchiha. After all, he should have known better ever since she punched him after coming back to Konoha.

_'__Leaving the village does come with consequences….' _she thought wryly.

Coughing from the dust they had raised from the ground, she moved forward, towards where Sasuke lay on the ground, stunned. She grinned. She had actually beaten Uchiha Sasuke.

Leaning over him, she full on grinned. His eyes, previously unfocused, back to dark onyx from his bloodline limit , was staring at an unending expanse of blue. As the irises caught sight of pink, they swivelled around to focus on that. He immediately scowled and started to get up.

Quick as lightning, he was back on the ground again, but this time there was a kunai on his neck, pressing down. He growled at the grin on the pinkette's face as she pressed the kunai down harder, drawing blood.

Instinctively, his Sharingan activated again, the colour rivalling the red of his own blood. Unlike many other shinobi, Sakura didn't even flinch when the dreaded kekkai genkai was revealed. Instead she smirked. Leaning down, her mouth was right next to his ear, puffing hot air on his earlobe, sending a shiver down his spine.

"Sasuke-kun, have I become such a threat that you have to activate your Sharingan?" she taunted, her voice coming out as playful, but to the Uchiha, it just sounded plain sexy.

Looking down, he saw that Sakura's shirt was hanging loose, her stomach bindings exposed, along with her…..assets. Sasuke was not as perverted as Naruto to say the **_'b'_** word.

Who knew he was such a gentleman?

However, it did affect him. A light pink microscopic blush appeared on his porcelain skin, and he quickly shifted his eyes away. As said before, he was not a pervert.

"Given up yet, Sasuke?"

He had completely forgotten that the kunoichi was still beside his ear. Startled, he moved against her, but she put more weight on her knee, pressing down harder on Sasuke's stomach, cutting off a bit more of his circulation.

_"__Damn,"_ he thought. _" The little peek down her shirt shook me."_

He glared, Sharingan turning more deadly.

_'__Damn hormones….'_

…

Gathering chakra in his arms and legs, he pushed the pinkette off of him, using her own chakra style against her. However, Sakura, who had trained with Tsunade for may years, anticipated his move. She somersaulted backwards, hands raising dust as she was pushed backwards with the force that Sasuke used on her.

She grunted as she came to a stop, hands scratched from the uneven ground of the field. It was quiet, aside from her harsh breathing. Even the birds had stopped chirping, and the insects were no longer buzzing. It was deadly silent, a very obvious indication that something was wrong.

Sakura smirked.

It was an amateur genjutsu.

_'__You can do better than that, Sasuke.'_ she silently chided her boyfriend.

She stopped the chakra flow in her body for a moment and then released it in a huge wave.

**"****Kai!"**

Her vision blurred, and her feet hit the ground hard as she was released from the illusion, and found herself back on the empty training field. The Uchiha heir was nowhere to be found.

A pigeon flew overhead, dropping down a scroll to the kunoichi. She snatched it out of the air, and threw up one of the various seeds littering the ground. Swooping down to gobble up the treat, the pigeon cooed happily as it flew away towards the Hokage monument rising up in the distance.

She spent a moment smiling at Naruto's face carved into the rock. She was damn proud of him. Overcoming all obstacles, the idiot finally accomplished his dream of becoming the Hokage.

Sakura opened up the scroll, and slightly taken aback with the contents. She was expecting a message from the hospital, not a ….summoning seal.

Curiosity getting the better of her, she bit her thumb, sharp canines piercing the soft skin of the thumb. Blood came out, dark and thick.

She swiped her blood along the seal and placed her hand on it. She pumped chakra into the scroll, feeling the object being pulled out from the scroll.

**"****Kuchiyose no jutsu!"**

…

She squealed as Sasuke shot out from the scroll, kneeling on the ground, and hugging her around the waist, his head digging into her abdomen. Giggling, she brought her hand down to his soft raven locks and gently stroked them.

They stayed like that for a while, both of them forgetting about their spar.

He pulled away, causing her to pout at the lack of warmth she had suddenly found.

Her breath was knocked out of her as she looked at the sight in front of her, eyes widening at the sight.

Sasuke was kneeling down on the ground, holding a black velvet box in his hand, silver ring inside, and three small cut diamonds in the centre.

She couldn't do anything except gawk at the ring. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her lack of response and cleared his throat. The tips of her ears grew red and a cue blush appeared on her cheeks as she looked at him, and back to the ring, and back to his face again.

"Haruno Sakura," he began.

"To me, when I first met you, you were an annoying fangirl," he smirked at the sight of the vein popping out on her forehead. She opened her mouth to retort, but he held up a finger,telling her to stay silent.

"And then you became a friend, one of my closest ones."

Her eyes softened at that statement.

"And then, I didn't know what we were. For years, after I left Konoha."

Her eyes saddened a bit with that statement, but she stayed silent.

"But throughout that time, you loved me unconditionally. You had a horde of fanboys, yet you kept chasing after me. You didn't care about you getting hurt, you just wanted me to step away from the darkness." he took a deep breath.

"And when you succeeded, I saw you in a new light. You were determined, loyal and the most kind and loving person I know. Not to mention the strongest…." he trailed off.

Sakura slightly smirked. She was the strongest person in Konoha, taijutsu wise, beating even Lee with her monster strength,

"You loved me after I came back to Konoha. And then I started to reciprocate your feelings. Now I finally know what you are to me, at this very moment."

Sakura didn't want to blink. This was the most wonderful moment in her life.

"Now, you are a wonderful friend, the most awesome girlfriend, and the most annoying person I know." he said.

"I am catastrophically in love with you, Haruno Sakura,"

She teared up, tears threatening to make an appearance.

"And I want to spend the rest of my days with you." he held up the box, diamonds glinting in the reddish gold of the sun setting.

"Will you marry me?"

She finally cried, tears pouring out, over her cheeks and landing in the grass in front of her, dampening it. She tackled Sasuke, arms entwining around his neck as she knocked then both down onto the bed of grass.

"Yes," she whispered. Her grip tightened.

"Yes, yes, YES!" she shouted, happy tears making her eyes sparkle in the light of the setting sun. Sasuke gave her a tiny smile, slipping the silver engagement ring onto her slender hand. It sat beautifully on her finger, complimenting the slight dip of the joints and the creamy pallor of her skin.

The couple just lay there on the grass, Sasuke stroking the ring Sakura had on her hand and Sakura peacefully resting her head on her lover's chest.

…

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said hesitantly, causing Sakura to look at him in alarm.

"For what are you apologising for?" she asked him, cupping his cheek with her palm, forcing him to look at her.

…

Slightly guilty onyx met curious emerald.

…

"I'm sorry if the proposal wasn't romantic enough."

Sakura just stared at her fiancee, trying to digest what he had just said.

She then broke out into a grin and stroked his cheek. Sasuke closed his eyes, enjoying the relaxing ministration.

"Don't worry Sasuke!" she chirped." Sure, it wasn't, by the riverside or under the stars, and you didn't take me on a date…."

He growled as she listed all the things he had done wrong.

She giggled and continued.

"Sure, it was in the middle of a almost destroyed training field, where we were both looking at our absolute worse, covered in various cuts and you hid in a freakin' scroll.."

He growled agin, but was silenced by Sakura's finger on his lips.

"But I wouldn't have it any other way."

She removed her finger and replaced it with her lips, gently brushing it along his. Pulling her down, he pressed he body flush against his, feeling every curve and dip. His hands rested on the small of her back as they kissed. Sakura fisted her hands in his soft locks, gently massaging them. He groaned and moved his lips against hers.

Breaking away, they stared deep into each others eyes, captivated by what they saw.

"Sakura," he whispered, his breath tickling her face.

Hazy emerald met shy onyx.

"Ai-Aishiteru."

Her emerald orbs teared up again. Never in their whole relationship had he told her that he loved her. She leaned against him, curled into his side, head resting on his shirt, pink locks spread out, tiny hands hugging him around the stomach. Sasuke had his hand around her waist clutching her possessively.

"Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun."

He gave a tiny smile, as he look u into the darkening sky.

_'__Uchiha Sakura…..'_

It sounded like pure heaven to his ears.

**_~It bears all things, believes all things, endures all things. Love never fails.~_**

* * *

And that's another story from xXShiningintheDarkXx!

I'm sorry if this kissing scene wasn't good enough. I have no experience in that area and I never had to write a kissing scene before. But thank you for all your help xXAsuka-chanXx and HasiVA or helping me with my first story. I took your advice on some things and I hope it turns out good!

Review please if I still have to improve. Any suggestions or criticism would be tremendously appreciated!

**xXShiningintheDarkXx**


End file.
